


A Nightmare from the Past

by jetkid



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Therapy, light fluff, takes place sometime in season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9938537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetkid/pseuds/jetkid
Summary: Will questions what is in Hannibal's nightmares and Hannibal proposes that Will should spend the night at his home to find out. What Will learns is much darker than he expected however their relationship is forever strengthened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot I wrote up. I took most of the history for Hannibal's nightmare from Hannibal Rising instead of using the little bit of information the show gives us.

“Have you ever had a nightmare?” Will leaned forward, elbows coming to rest on his knees. They were in the usual Wednesday therapy session. Hannibal and Will sat across from each other, throwing questions and answers back and forth. Many times, their sessions would dive into very unsuitable topics that you could never find in any other therapist’s office. Today was one of those times.

“Nightmares are part of growing up and are essential for being able to distinguish between what we like and dislike about our own society.” Hannibal spoke fluidly, his lips drawing into a small yet interested smile.

“I suppose my question may have been open and vague. Do you, as a grown man ever get nightmares?”

“Are you feeling de-masculinized by your night terrors? With nightmares, often being associated with small children it’s not an uncommon understanding.”

“No, and I’d prefer if you did not try to answer my question with another question.”

“I’m your therapist, Will. It is part of my job to help you find the answer to questions on your own, as only you can find the answers you truly need.” Hannibal explained openly with a calm and stable voice.

“Hannibal,” Will sighed, scratching at his beard.

“Yes. I get nightmares, most everybody does. They are a common part of life,” Hannibal answered, giving in to Will’s question, “may I ask why you wish to know if I get nightmares?”

“I suppose when I wake in the early morning and have time to sit and drink coffee my mind wonders. It goes many places but this morning I thought of you.” Will paused, gathering his thoughts and re-processing what he had just said. “I was thinking of the way you carry and present yourself, like this high society gentleman who seems to have to world at his fingertips. You’re well educated, cultured, and have a fashion sense attractive or not.”

Hannibal’s eyebrows twitched slightly and he glanced down at his multi-shaded brown plaid suit with a hint of blue. He then decided to shine some clarity into Will’s speech, “Are you saying that you would not expect someone like myself to suffer from nightmares like you do?”

“Basically, yes, but I do specifically mean you in this case. You are far from an innocent high society gentleman. There is much more to you Hannibal, and that’s what I’m curious about. I want to know what you have nightmares about, what does it take to make Hannibal Lecter sweat and shake in his sleep?” Will sat back in the plush chair and looked at Hannibal.  
With every new therapy session, Will learned something new about Hannibal. Hannibal was aware of this, as they would speak freely and open with each other, but Hannibal did not understand how much Will knew. Hannibal was a picture made of pieces from multiple puzzles. His home and life style was full of many different cultures all put together in hopes of forming a complete man. Hannibal’s house was modern like the completely up to date kitchen but it also held an old-world vibe to it like most of the furniture being made of dark wood and plush leather. The decorations in the house ranged from mid-evil Italian paintings depicting dark stories, to old Japanese samurai suits and weaponry. Hannibal was man who had been broken and desperately put back together.

“It is hard to remember, I have not suffered from a nightmare in many years. Although if I am to have one and remember, I’ll be sure to inform you,” Hannibal eventually said, the lie flowing past his lips without hesitation.

“Things that terrify us so much are hard to forget, I believe you’re lying to me Hannibal.”

“Then let me propose an experiment that may help you find an answer to your question. I have no plans for tonight or tomorrow morning. So, what if you were to stay over here throughout the night and try to see what makes me sweat and shake in my sleep,” Hannibal suggested, smiling softly at Will and tilting his head.

“Did you just invite me to a slumber party?” Will chuckled at the thought but he was not opposed. Something about the idea of spending the night at Hannibal’s made his skin crawl with excitement.

“Of sorts, yes. And do not worry I have a spare tooth brush you can use,” Hannibal smiled, matching Will’s amusement.

After dinner Hannibal and Will sat by the fire. Hannibal was comfortable on the couch with a book in his lap while Will curled up on an overly cushioned chair sipping a tumbler of Hannibal’s expensive whiskey. The whole room felt domestic and cozy, it was a strange and new feeling to will but he did not oppose it.

“What was your childhood like?” Will eventually asked, the question being on his mind since dinner.

“My childhood was not much different than the average one. My mother was a beautiful and gentle, loving, and compassionate. My father put his family above everything, he was very protective but he enjoyed making jokes and having fun,” Hannibal had been speaking without looking up from his book but he paused and closed the book. “My younger sister was playful and very headstrong, she always did what she wanted to do.”

Will let the moment ring out into silence watching Hannibal regain his thoughts and emotions. “Where did you grow up?”

“In the Lithuanian country… I spent my childhood in my family’s castle then my teenage years in France with my aunt and uncle,” Hannibal looked up and turned his attention towards Will. “May I ask what has sparked this sudden interest in my past life?”

“I suppose just curiosity and the fact that you know so deeply about how I grew up, it’s only fair that I am allowed the same insight.”

“I suppose it is fair. If I was simply your therapist it would outlandish and unprofessional for me to share such information… but then again we are friends and this is a slumber party.” Hannibal quirked a small smiled. Will returned the smile and the two sat in a comfortable silence for a while longer. Hannibal returned to his book.  
It had gotten late, Hannibal had finished his book and Will was starting to get a little too drunk so they called it a night. Hannibal showed Will upstairs to the guest bedroom and to the bathroom down the hall.  
Before Hannibal could say his final goodnight Will spoke, “Is it too much to ask what happened to your family?”

“Yes,” Hannibal spoke quickly and sternly. “Goodnight, Will.”

“Goodnight, Hannibal.” Will turned and shut the door behind him, rubbing his face as he walked towards the large probably expensive bed. He stripped down to his underwear and t-shirt which he normally slept in before climbing under the duvet. Will closed his eyes and tried to wade into a quiet stream of sleep.

Around 2:30 AM Will woke up, a type of muffled whining coming from somewhere in the house. From where Will was, comfortably buried in the guest bed it sounded as if an animal was being beaten. Will didn’t get up to investigate yet, he listened in more carefully and could make out words but they weren’t English.

“Mischa-ne, ne, prašome!” Came wrecking through the walls, the words cried out painfully and childlike. It was obviously Hannibal, his voice broken and upsetting.

Will got up, and rushed out of guest bedroom with a newfound need to help Hannibal. He cracked opened the door to Hannibal’s, hesitant and not wanting to invade any privacy. Inside laid Hannibal on his bed, the duvet a crinkled mess and Hannibal laid strayed on the bed. His usual calm and put together persona was gone, his hair a mess over his face, expensive pajama shirt soaked in sweat. Hannibal repeated Mischa over and over again, the name a mantra that ranged from being cried out in agony to a weak mumble.  
“Hannibal?” Will whispered, frowning as he reached out and held Hannibal’s shoulders. “Hannibal wake up-it’s just a dream.” Will pushed sweat soaked hair out of Hannibal’s face, caressing his cheek soothingly. 

Hannibal’s eyes fluttered open, gasping as he looked up at Will and started to steady his breathing. “Will? Oh yes… sorry,” Hannibal whispered, swallowing a large lump in his throats and sitting up. He tried to mental shake the images out of his head, pictures of his father being shot, his mother dying in his arms or his sister being taken away and cannibalized. Pretending to have regained his mental ground Hannibal spoke again, “Will, thank you.” Hannibal’s eyes were full of appreciation and awe, the last person to have care about him such a way was his aunt when he had first moved in with her.

The two men stayed together for a moment, Hannibal sat up in bed while Will sat on the edge, arm stretched out and holding onto his shoulder securely. Hannibal reached up, cupping Will’s cheek gently as if checking that he was truly there. Will swallowed and looked into Hannibal’s eyes, this moment between the two of them was silent yet their connection had deepened by miles. Hannibal was Will and Will was Hannibal at this moment. It gave a lifting and surreal feeling to both of them. Despite what had just happened Hannibal felt calm and content as if he’d never lose this moment.

“Of course,” Will nodded, starting to feel awkward as he held onto Hannibal protectively. “I should um probably… go and let you get back to sleep,” he stuttered, gaining a strange feeling, as if he could simply lay down and cuddle into Hannibal, making all his problems go away.

“Yes, of course. You are probably tired, and I apologize for keeping you up so late,” Hannibal bit at his bottom lip, holding back the urge to invite Will to stay in bed with him. 

Will stood up and walked towards the door without another word. He didn’t want to risk making things more awkward but the want to hold Hannibal in his arms tugged at his heart. “Goodnight, Hannibal,” Will whispered as he stepped out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

“Goodnight, Will…” Hannibal spoke softly, the sentence ringing out as he desired to follow the words with: but you can stay if you’d like.

Later in the morning Will awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and cinnamon. He crawled out of bed and notice a royal blue silk robe hanging on the back of the bedroom door. Hannibal must have put that there earlier this morning, Will thought to himself as he pulled in on before going downstairs to the kitchen. Hannibal was in the kitchen, making cinnamon rolls, dressed in a pair of black sleep pants and his favorite mahogany red sweater.

“That smells delicious,” Will smiled, leaning against the counter as he watched Hannibal pull the rolls out of the oven.

“Yes? I’m sure they will taste even more delicious.” Hannibal looked back at him and smiled, pouring Will a cup of coffee and passing it to him. 

“Thank you,” Will nodded, taking the mug, and sipping the rich coffee.

“Of course, Will,” Hannibal sipped his own coffee before placing the cinnamon rolls onto plates and sitting down at the counter with Will.  
The two enjoyed their breakfast in a domestic silence. Will had learned what made Hannibal Lecter shake and sweat in his sleep, and he decided it was a path not to be brought up but last night was a time they would not forget.


End file.
